hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumu Nishizawa
Ayumu Nishizawa is a girl from Hayate's previous high school. She known as "Nom-Nom-tan" (Nom Nom is an onomatopoeia for eating), she is constantly eating something while miraculously never getting fat or diseased. Appearance Ayumu has dark blue hair which is tied in two pigtails and has olive green eyes. She is sometimes seen wearing a Shiomi High School uniform or wearing modern clothes. Story Ayumu is a girl from Hayate's school before he became a butler. She has a crush on Hayate since her first meeting, but couldn't get the courage to confess while he was around at school. Now, after disappearing for a month, she sees him again. She is happy when he payed his old school a visit. She violently lashes out at anyone who badmouths her and Hayate, including a teacher who called Hayate a dropout because his parents had refunded all his school fees the day Hayate was sold. She confessed her feelings to Hayate, but Hayate rejected them after getting a vision of Nagi. However, she is the only girl who has successfully confessed her love to Hayate, which often places her in awkward situations when she is alone with him. Not deterred by the rejection, Ayumu continues to go after Hayate and learns that he's now a debt-ridden butler at the ultra-prosperous Sanzenin family's estate. Specifically, that he's the butler of the young mistress of that huge mansion and that said mistress is also in love with Hayate. When Ayumu and Nagi first met, they instinctively knew they would be rivals to fight over Hayate. In a delightful metaphorical stand-off scene, Nagi's avatar was a dragon and Ayumu was represented by a hamster which got eaten by the dragon. Ayumu retreated from the field that day but swore she'd bring "a stronger hamster avatar" next time. Ayumu later challenges Nagi to karaoke, only to lose. In one episode of the anime, when Nagi was brooding over how Hayate's taste in women leaned towards "the ordinary girl", she ended up staying at Ayumu's home to learn of "being ordinary". Although she was a great inconvenience, Ayumu did not chase her away and remained hospitable. She has also stood up to defend Nagi when a giant monster turtle (the lake in the Sanzenin estate has a strange ecology) loomed over them. Shaking with fear and armed only with a stick, she nevertheless made a stand for Nagi. In the manga, Ayumu helped Nagi who lost in an unknown location to go to her destination. The two rivals then became friends in both manga and anime. Even though Nagi is so rich, Ayumu insists on treating her out of her own pocket like she would any other friend. On Valentine's Day, she tried to confess her feelings to Hayate again and she met Hinagiku in Hakuo Academy. She confessed her feelings to Hayate and started to admire Hinagiku. Then, she met Hinagiku again when Hayate temporarily stayed at Hinagiku's house. First she misunderstood the situation. But later the problem was solved. Later, she helped Hayate choose a present for Hinagiku at her birthday. Later, she went to Izu on a bicycle and eventually met Nagi and decided to pick her up. On the way, some killers tried to kill Nagi and Ayumu, but Hayate eventually saved them. Later, Nagi ordered Hayate to bring Ayumu to Izu on Ayumu's bicycle. During the journey, Hayate asked Ayumu what she wanted on White Day, but instead, Ayumu answered she doesn't want one. In Izu, she meets Hinagiku again and Maria appears as she sees Nagi with Yukariko's grave. During White Day she found Hayate in the park as she accidentally give the present which was meant for her to Maria. In an awkward position Hayate tells Ayumu to come back to the park later so he could give her something. Hinagiku who found out what happened after she also bumped into him at the park was able to introduce Hayate to a small cafe in which he eventually was able to make his White Day cookies and give them to Ayumu expressing his gratitude to her for taking care of him over the time they have known each other. Later, she decided to take a part time job at the cafe, by coincidence, Nagi and Hayate happens to work there too later. As night approaches, she met Hinagiku, who said that she has something urgent to tell to Ayumu. Before the Golden Week vacation, she discovered that Hayate, along with Nagi and Maria, will go to Mykonos Isalnd, Greece. She also discovered a quiz hosted by the Asakaze family with the prize of a ticket to Mykonos Island.Chapter 194, page 10-11 She joined the quiz with hopes of winning it, during the quiz, Fumi Hibino, who also happens to be there, got the first question, which is a mathematical question, correct. Ayumu eventually wins the quiz and goes with Hinagiku and The Hakuou Three Amiga to Turkey then, eventually, to Mykonos Island. During her stay at Mykonos Island, Hayate saw her emerge out of a pool of water naked (as they were lost in a labyrinth), she later attemps to explain that it is not a strange habit of hers. The next day, Ayumu somewhat saves Hayate and took the King's Jewel back from Sonia. Later, Ayumu kisses Hayate. Then Ayumu and the others go to Athens, she went various landmarks of Greece and the Greek National Museum with Nagi and others. On the final night when Hinagiku tells her Hayate loves someone other than the both of then Ayumu comforts her and tells her not to give up. She enjoyed the trip and heads back to Japan with everyone. In Chapter 281-282: It is May 15th, and she believes Hayate has forgotten her birthday but in actual fact he and Nagi were planning a suprise party at the cafe the 3 worked at. She and Hayate get into a psyhcological battle of her trying to get him to realise its her birthday without actually saying "It's my birthday" and him trying to keep the fact that he knows to a secret. Ayumu loses and leaves straight after her shift, Nagi convices her to come back and she is greeted by Nagi, Hayate, Hinagiku and the Student Council Trio. More Picture look more in gallery Navigation Category:Female Characters